


The Wait Is Over

by cocksandcapua



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Agron is horny as fuck, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Happy New Queer, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, So is Nasir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocksandcapua/pseuds/cocksandcapua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the scene in 2.08, where Mira interrupted Nagron just before things got good. What happened before she appeared and what happened after Agron and Nasir took their leave? Plotless porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wait Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Gods this is my first time writing fan fiction EVER. And English is not my first language. Kindly leave feedback: kudos, comments, anything. I seek to improve.

It was no easy task to keep his hands off of Nasir.

The way Nasir on late nights would cast glances across the training yard in Agron’s way, flutter his eyelashes and smile shyly. Agron knew that Nasir knew exactly what he was doing to him and it was maddening. Spartacus attempted serious conversation but all within the rebel camp knew by now that it was a lost cause. Agron had but one thing on mind. He was as if hormonal boy yet again and would not be able to put mind to task before his strong sexual desire for Nasir had been sated. 

There had been kissing. Hot, greedy, yearning kisses. Ever since they started sharing bed lips had been inseparable, hands had been roaming and moans had been loud for all to hear. With too much movement, however, Nasir would always flinch away with a sharp hiss of pain, the pressure too much on his wound. 

Agron wanted nothing more than for his little man to heal completely, so for now they would do no more than kiss. 

This day they had been asked to keep watch over Illythia and the sexual tension was thick between them in the small hallway.

“Medicus believes wound to have fully healed,” Nasir casually said, eyes downcast. He stepped closer and teasingly pulled at the leather cord around Agron’s neck. He looked up then, a smug smile graced his lips. Agron’s breath caught in his throat. He had waited for this moment for what seemed an eternity and now that he would be able to take Nasir, he felt himself get nervous. Mixed feelings of relief and immense lust overwhelmed him and his blood left his head heading south in such a rush he nearly felt dizzy. 

“It… It lifts heart to know,” Agron said, his voice more lustful than he had aimed for. 

He closed in on Nasir, their bodies touching, heat radiating off of them. “You want me to fuck you?” he whispered.

“You would have me beg for it?” Nasir smiled and stood up on his toes to teasingly brush his lips over Agron’s. 

“I would have you say it,” Agron replied, surprised at how rough his own voice sounded. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Nasir whispered confidently, their faces so close that their breaths mingled. 

With that Agron forcefully pushed Nasir against the wall behind him, their lips clashing in a hot and messy kiss, all teeth and tongue. Agron bit at Nasir’s bottom lip as his cock rapidly swelled in his subligaria. Nasir pushed lightly at his chest and attempted speech through gasps and pants.

“We must wait… till Spartacus relieves us of charge.”

Fucking charge. 

“Time passes too slowly,” Agron reasoned. He would wait no longer. Nasir looked as if he considered, but only for a brief second. “We must be quick then,” he finally said with a grin upon his lips. Agron crushed against him and claimed his lips once more. 

Nasir slid his warm hand down Agron’s chest and into his subligaria, where his cock was achingly hard and begging to be touched. Nasir palmed him first before he wrapped his hand around him in a tight grip and began to stroke him. Agron pulled away from their kiss and gasped, the feel of Nasir’s soft hand on his cock simply _too good_. He was already fucking close. 

He opened his eyes to look at Nasir, who had a smug and lustful grin on his lips. Nasir’s strong hand behind Agron’s head guided their lips together once more and Agron was determined to have Nasir right then and there. 

“This is how you stand guard?” At the sound of Mira’s voice Agron hurriedly pushed himself off Nasir. He looked in the direction of her voice, where she stood watching them with a self-satisfied grin upon her face. 

Nasir looked as if in panic as he quickly attempted to make apology. Agron could not help but smile. He knew Mira was amused rather than angry with them for their display of little resistance. Just for the sake of what she would tell Spartacus he saw it best to come forth with some sort of explanation. 

“We were… Uh… We were just…” he attempted, yet no words would pass lips, because what _were_ they doing? Agron’s intent was to fuck Nasir’s brains out, but he was not going to tell _her_ that. 

When Nasir and Agron’s eyes met they could not help but burst into laughter, because they had been caught and there really was no explanation for what they had been doing. Mira was thankfully merciful. 

“Take to your beds. I will assume watch over Illythia,” she smiled and Agron sent Nasir in the direction with a nod of his head. He took a deep breath to calm himself and will his cock to go down just slightly before he stepped over to Mira.

“Gratitude,” he muttered and placed a hand upon her shoulder because the Gods would know he was grateful. 

He walked in the direction of the chambers he shared with Nasir, stepping in only to find Nasir already there with a huge grin on his lips and a blush upon his cheeks. Agron thought he had never seen him more beautiful. 

He stepped closer and gently slid his hands inside Nasir’s cloak, placing hands upon warm flesh just above covered wound. “I want to be inside of you more than I desire air in my lungs,” he whispered hotly into Nasir’s ear. 

A shiver ran through Nasir’s body. “Then see words turned into action,” he whispered and lifted his head to meet Agron’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Agron deepened the kiss and opened Nasir’s mouth with his tongue, seeking to taste. Nasir moaned into the kiss and started tugging at the strings of Agron’s subligaria. Agron’s hands slid the cloak off Nasir’s shoulder and it fell to their feet. Agron’s subligaria was soon discarded along with it and it landed on the floor shortly followed by Nasir’s breeches. Their shedding of clothes was desperate, their lips only breaking to catch air for few seconds. 

Nasir soon felt himself backed onto their shared bed. When Agron fell upon him their cocks brushed and they loudly moaned in unison. They were both painfully hard, the tips of their cocks smeared with first evidence of pleasure and want.

When Nasir broke off the kiss to gain breath Agron immediately sought to his neck and placed hot kisses just beneath his ear and down his throat. Agron kissed his way down Nasir’s chest and stomach until he reached his aching cock. He experimentally licked a stripe along a pulsating vein and could not stop the grin from spreading across his face at the sound of Nasir’s desperate moan. He engulfed Nasir’s entire length in his mouth, further encouraged by Nasir’s hands eagerly running through his hair. 

He slid his tongue around the head of Nasir’s cock, revelling in the feel of it heavy and hard against his tongue. He pulled off with an obscene sound and could not help but laugh at the confused look on Nasir’s face.

“Do we have oil?” Agron asked, his lips shining as Nasir looked down at him. 

Nasir closed his eyes and threw his head back. “Fuck,” he muttered. “We do not. Not here. I left some by the fireplace where dinner was prepared earlier this day.”

“I will not run through training yard with hard fucking cock at display for all to see,” Agron retorted with a raised brow. 

Nasir laughed at that, “We use spit then.” 

Agron nodded hastily, mind hazed with lust. He brought one finger to his mouth, wetting it eagerly with his tongue. Nasir watched him intensely, suddenly acutely aware of how close to the edge he already was. He gasped as Agron brought the wet finger to his entrance and his mouth back on his cock. 

“Ag-gron,” Nasir moaned. 

Agron worked his finger in past Nasir’s tight ring of muscle, almost feeling short of breath at the tight walls clenching around his finger. He soon added another spit wet finger, scissoring them inside of Nasir as he worked his mouth on his cock. 

“I would not wait any longer,” Nasir panted, tugging desperately at Agron’s hair to bring him to face level. Agron slid up his body and kissed him dirty and hot and Nasir moaned at the salty taste of himself on Agron’s lips and tongue. 

Agron spread Nasir’s thighs wider, getting himself comfortable between them and spit in his hand to lubricate his cock. He placed his cock just by Nasir’s entrance and pushed forward slightly, intensely watching his lover's face for discomfort. When he saw none, he pushed further and closed his eyes shut at the overwhelming feeling of tightness and heat. 

When he was completely enveloped inside Nasir he opened his eyes to see a deep frown upon Nasir’s face, his eyes squeezed shut. He knew the spit had not nearly been lubrication enough so he slid his hands into Nasir’s raven locks, spread beautifully out beneath him, in an attempt to calm him down. 

“Am I hurting you?” Agron whispered as he used all strength within him to resist the urge to move. 

Nasir opened his eyes and slowly shook his head, the frown fading. “No...” he panted. “It has just been a while… And you do not possess the smallest of cocks,” he added with a wink. 

Agron huffed a laugh at that and could only agree that it _had_ been too long. Too long since he had last lain with a man and too long a wait to have Nasir, the prolonged sexual frustration already causing heat to pool low in his stomach. He feared it would not last long.

“You can move,” Nasir whispered and lovingly caressed Agron’s face, leaning up slightly to place a brief kiss upon his lips. Agron would see it deepened and sought Nasir’s tongue as he pulled his cock all the way out and then back in, causing Nasir to whimper slightly. 

“Nasir… Gods, _Nasir_ …” Agron moaned lustfully and placed his forehead on Nasir’s, their groans and pants mingled in the otherwise silent room. Agron shifted his hips to aim his cock at Nasir’s prostate and found he was successful when Nasir jerked his head back in a loud groan.

Nasir’s hands were roaming up and down Agron’s back as if to find purchase as they together found their rhythm to bring them both to completion. His fingernails were sure to leave marks, but Agron would wear them proudly. 

“I am _so_ close…” Nasir whimpered and Agron soon felt him tense beneath him. Nasir opened his mouth in a silent scream as he spurted his hot, thick, white seed across both of their chests. Agron watched him mesmerized as he kept up his pace, constantly hitting Nasir’s prostate through his orgasm. 

The slick drag of his cock against Nasir’s tight walls had Agron stumbling over the edge as well. He found Nasir’s hand and tangled their fingers together as he spilled inside him with a broken cry. 

They held each other close sharing small smiles and gentle kisses before Agron carefully pulled out. He laid himself flat on his back next to Nasir as they both tried to regain their breath. 

“It was well worth the wait,” Nasir said through a breathless laugh. 

Agron smiled and turned to his side to caress Nasir’s face. 

He knew in that instant that he would never love another.

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on [Tumblr](http://fuckasagod.tumblr.com), if you want :)


End file.
